Pin?
by KyuELF15
Summary: Kyuhyun menemukan sebuah pin berbentuk mic di tengah perjalanannya ke sekolah. Pin ajaib berwarna biru sapphire yang bisa membawanya kedalam kenyataan yang manis. RnR, please?


"Ng? Apa ini?" Kyuhyun memungut benda yang tidak sengaja ia injak tadi.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan alisnya heran. _'Pin berbentuk _mic_?'_ Pin ini bagus sekali. Terbuat dari batu _sapphire_ dan sepertinya asli. Orang bodoh macam apa yang menjatuhkan barang se-berharga ini?

"Heh? Tonjolan merah apa ini?" Kyuhyun menatap tonjolan merah yang berada di badan pin _mic_ itu.

_Namja _berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menimang-nimang pin tersebut. Apa perlu ia pungut saja? Atau biarkan di tempat? Hey, hey! Bukankah jika kita menemukan suatu barang –apalagi berharga, harusnya kita serahkan ke kantor polisi?

"... Kubawa saja, deh." Kyuhyun mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh lalu berjalan kembali menuju sekolahnya.

Ck, ck, ck...

**.**

**.::: Pin? :::.**

**.**

**Oneshoot**

**. **

**Title : Pin?**

**Pairing : KiHyun **

**Cast : Kyuhyun, Kibum (and other)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Romance**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), GJ, Labil, dll..**

**Disclaimer : ****All belong to god –except Kyuhyun (his mine :p) #plak!-**

**Summary : -**

***No bacotan author***

**.**

**.**

"Heeeyy, Tuan Cho Kyuhyun!" Seorang _namja_ berambut _blonde_ tersenyum lebar ke arah Kyuhyun yang baru saja datang hingga memperlihatkan gusi merahnya.

Kyuhyun melirik malas ke arah temannya itu, "Hai, Hyuk." Jawabnya singkat sambil berlalu ke arah mejanya.

"Tumben kau datang lebih siang?" Tanya _namja _berambut _blonde_ itu –atau kita panggil saja Eunhyuk, sambil merangkul Kyuhyun.

"... Tadi aku menemukan benda aneh di jalan..." Kyuhyun menaruh tas di mejanya lalu merogoh saku celana-nya, mencari benda yang ia temukan tadi.

"In-"

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dipanggil Kim _seonsaengnim_." Suara dingin dan tenang –yang selalu bisa membuat orang yang mendengarnya membeku, menginterupsi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak sebelum berbalik menatap orang yang sudah menginterupsi perkataannya itu dengan mimik kesal, "_Yah_! Kau mengagetkanku, Kim Kibum!"

"_Mianhae_." Jawab Kibum singkat, "Pergilah, kasihan Kim _seonsaengnim _menunggumu."

"Ck. Aku tahu!"

Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya kesal lalu menutup pintu kelas dengan –agak, keras.

Kelas pun hening seketika.

"Ck, ck... Kyuhyun kenapa, sih?" Tanya Eunhyuk heran.

Siswa-siswa yang memperlihatkan KiHyun sedaritadi langsung sibuk berbisik-bisik satu sama lain.

"Uwaah, hubungan Kibum dan Kyuhyun benar-benar parah..."

"Sepertinya Kyuhyun membenci Kibum?"

"Atau malah kebalikannya?"

"Hah? Maksudmu?"

"Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum."

"Mana mungkin!"

"Katanya, batas cinta dan benci itu sangat tipis, kan?"

"Benar juga."

Kibum pun yang mendengar bisikan-bisian yang sebenarnya tidak pantas disebut 'bisikan' itu hanya menghela nafas. Yah, ia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini.

*O*O*O*O*

"Argh! Kim _seonsaengnim_ menyebalkan. Masa menyuruhku mengangkut benda-benda seberat ini ke perpustakaan di lantai dua seorang diri?"

Kyuhyun terus merutuki wali kelasnya itu sepanjang koridor sekolah. Apaboleh buat, inilah resiko menjadi Ketua Murid. Salahkan dirinya yang terlalu jenius sehingga ia ditunjuk menjadi Ketua Murid.

"Kenapa tidak Kibum _hyung _saja, sih?" Ucap Kyuhyun kesal.

Suasana yang sunyi karena para murid sekarang sudah mulai belajar, membuatnya merasa bebas mengatakan apapun.

Kyuhyun terdiam sejenak, "... Atau setidaknya menyuruh Kibum _hyung_ membantuku..." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan.

"Mau kubantu?"

Deg

Suara tenang dan datar yang familiar dari belakang Kyuhyun membuat _namja_ berambut ikal kecoklatan itu menjatuhkan barang-barang yang ia bawa.

"Kim Kibum! Kenapa kau selalu membuatku jantungan?!" Seru Kyuhyun sambil membalikan tubuhnya.

Kibum berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun lalu memungut barang-barang yang Kyuhyun jatuhkan, "_Mian_. Biar kubantu kau membawa ini ke perpustakaan."

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" Kyuhyun ikut memunguti barang-barang yang ia jatuhkan.

"Tapi rasanya tadi aku mendengarmu mengatakan ingin dibantu olehku?"

Sontak Kyuhyun membatu. '_Damn. Ia mendengar perkataanku tadi?_' Begitulah pikir Kyuhyun.

"K... Kau salah dengar!"

Kyuhyun langsung berlari sambil membawa barang-barang yang ia pungut ke perpustakaan.

Kibum yang melihat itu hanya menghela nafas sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang merosot.

"Ck. _Pabo_..."

*O*O*O*O*

**Kyuhyun POV**

Greeek!

"_Annyeong Hasaeyo_. Saya ingin menyimpan barang titipan Kim _seonsaengnim_."

"Oh. Taruh saja di gudang sebelah situ." Lee _seonsaengnim_ yang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan menunjuk ruangan kecil yang berada di pojok kanan perpustakaan.

Aku mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju gudang itu.

Cklek.

"Ukh. Banyak debunya..." Aku menutup hidungku. _Aish_, apa ruangan ini tidak pernah dibersihkan? Jorok sekali.

Aku segera menata barang-barang yang kubawa di pojok ruangan dengan rapih. Aku menatap barang-barang yang kujejerkan.

...Kok rasanya jadi lebih sedikit?

"Ah! _Paboya_! Tadi kan aku tidak sengaja menjatuhkannya di bawah!" _Aish_. Apa tadi dipungut oleh Kibum _hyung_?

"Ya, dan barang yang kau jatuhkan malah kau biarkan begitu saja." Kudengar suara Kibum _hyung_ dari arah pintu.

"Ah. Kibum _hyung_..." Aku membalikan tubuhku lalu menatapnya dengan lega begitu melihat barang-barang yang tadi lupa ku ambil.

Kulihat Kibum _hyung_ mengerutkan dahinya. Heh? Apa aku salah bicara?

Ia menaruh benda-benda itu lalu menatapku dengan tatapan... menyelidik?

"Apa tadi kau memanggilku 'Kibum _hyung_'?"

"_Mwo_?"

Ah. _Pabo _Kyuhyun. Bisa-bisanya aku kelepasan memanggil Kibum dengan embel-embel '_hyung_'... Yaah, umurnya memang lebih tua dariku sedikit tapi aku tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyung_'. Aku biasa memanggilnya 'Kibum' atau 'Kim Kibum'.

"Kau memanggilku '_hyung_', kan?" Tanyanya lagi.

"_Aniya_! Kau salah dengar!" Elakku. Ukh, bisa-bisa perasaanku yang sebenarnya ketahuan. Aku selalu bersikap dingin padanya karena aku... yah, menyukainya.

Kibum _hyung_ membetulkan letak kacamatanya, "Aku tidak pernah salah dengar hingga 2 kali."

"Sudah kubilang kau sa-"

Pluk.

Sesuatu terjatuh dari saku celanaku. Aku menatap kebawah. Ah, pin itu.

"Apa itu?" Kibum _hyung_ berjongkok mengambil pin itu.

"Ah! Jang-"

Pik.

"Wajahmu yang memerah karena malu itu sangat manis."

–Heh?

"Ka... Kau bilang apa?" Tanyaku. Apa aku salah dengar?

Kulihat wajah Kibum _hyung_ yang putih mulai memerah, "A-apa yang tadi kubilang?"

Aku menatap pin _mic_ yang berada di tangan Kibum _hyung_, "Ah! Ke-kembalikan!"

Aku menyambar pin itu kasar, tanpa sengaja, aku menekan tombol merah itu.

Pik.

"Wajah Kibum _hyung_ tampan sekali. Aku jadi semakin menyukainya."

"_M-mwo_?"

A-apa? Kenapa mulutku bergerak sendiri? Aku melihat wajah Kibum _hyung_ semakin memerah. Aneh. Rasanya daritadi tidak ada yang aneh sebelum...

Hah!

Pin ini! Jangan-jangan tombol yang ada di pin ini yang membuatku mengatakan apa yang ada di dalam pikiranku? Tapi kalau begitu berarti...

Aku menatap Kibum _hyung_ menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya. Wajahnya pun merah sekali.

"Eum..._ H-hyung_?"

Kibum _hyung _menatapku dengan panik, "A-ah... itu... tadi... Tadi mulutku bergerak sendiri dan kata-kata itupun keluar begitu saja."

"A-aku juga."

Aku dan Kibum _hyung_ terdiam. Keheningan melanda kami. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan membuka kepalan tanganku yang tadi kupakai untuk menggenggam pin itu.

"Heh?"

Kosong.

Lho? Mana pin itu? Rasanya tadi masih kugenggam?

Aku mencari-cari pin itu di dekat kakiku. Tidak ada? Lho? Apa hilang? Kenapa bisa hilang begitu saja?

"Kyuhyun-a."

Aku menatap Kibum _hyung_ yang tadi memanggilku.

"_Ne_?"

Kibum _hyung _tiba-tiba menarik tanganku lalu memelukku dengan erat.

"_M-mwoya_?" Seruku kaget.

"_Saranghae_."

Cukup dengan satu kata itu berhasil membuatku terpaku di tempat.

"Aku sebenarnya sudah lama menyukaimu. Tapi melihat sikapmu yang dingin padaku membuatku ragu untuk mengatakan ini." Ucap Kibum _hyung_ panjang.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Jadi sebenarnya Kibum _hyung _menyukaiku dari dulu? _Pabo _Kyu. harusnya aku tidak perlu bersikap dingin padanya.

Aku tersenyum kecil.

"_Ne_. _Nado saranghae_, Kibum _hyung_."

**End**

**Owari**

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku '_hyung_', _arraseo_?"

"Hahaha. _Ne, hyungie_."

"Oh ya, tadi itu pin apa? Bagus sekali. Sepertinya sangat mahal."

"Eung? Entahlah. Aku menemukannya di jalan tadi pagi."

"Lalu mana pin itu sekarang?"

"Entahlah. Tadi tiba-tiba menghilang."

"_Mwo_? Hmm. Mungkin jatuh dari surga."

**End**

_Annyeoonggg_! Ketemu lagi dengan saya! Kali ini saya membawakan FF dengan tema yang berbeda. Sebenarnya ini saya ambil dari komik 'Miiko' ^^ Hanya saja saya ubah sedikit. Tidak mungkin saya buat sama persis dengan komiknya kan?-_- Sebenarnya saya tadinya ingin melanjutkan FF Unexpected Love tapi berhubung saya sebentar lagi UN *tgl.22 April* jadi waktu saya untuk bermain komputer terbatas. Jadi, saya hanya bisa membuat FF pendek seperti ini saja *belum di edit malah*. Do'a kan saya sukses dan lancar UN-nya ya ^^v Terima kasih untuk para _reader_ yang mau membaca FF ini.

_**RnR, please**_**? **


End file.
